Benoît Allemane
thumb|400px|Benoît Allemane Benoît Allemane est un acteur français. Il a participé à de nombreuses pièces de théâtre, films et séries télévisées. Pratiquant également le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de Morgan Freeman ainsi que l'une des voix de James Earl Jones. Actif au sein de l'animation, il est notamment la voix française du Toon Charlie le coq, de Zeus dans Hercule, de Grougaloragran dans Wakfu et de Alex Louis Armstrong dans Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Biographie Théâtre * 1963 : Richard III de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Pierre Barrat, Comédie de l'Ouest * 1963 : Monsieur Bonhomme et les incendiaires de Max Frisch, mise en scène Pierre Barrat, Comédie de l'Ouest * 1963 : Les Chemins de fer d'Eugène Labiche, mise en scène Hubert Gignoux, Grand Théâtre de Nancy * 1965 : La Ville sous les armes de Claude-Henri Rocquet, mise en scène Marie-Claire Valène * 1967 : L'Idiot d'après Dostoïevski, adaptation et mise en scène André Barsacq, théâtre des Célestins, tournée Karsenty-Herbert * 1968 : La guerre de Troie n'aura pas lieu de Jean Giraudoux, mise en scène Jean Darnel, théâtre antique d'Arles * 1968 : Le Mystère de l'office des morts de Michel Cazenave, mise en scène Serge Ligier, théâtre de l'Alliance française * 1968 : Héraclius de Pierre Corneille, mise en scène Jean Serge * 1969 : Le Soldat inconnu et sa femme de Peter Ustinov, mise en scène de l'auteur, théâtre des Ambassadeurs, théâtre des Célestins * 1970 : Caligula d'Albert Camus, mise scène Georges Vitaly, théâtre La Bruyère * 1972 : Mangeront-ils ? de Victor Hugo, mise en scène Mario Franceschi * 1973 : Série blême de Boris Vian, mise en scène Georges Vitaly, théâtre de Boulogne-Billancourt * 1974 : Othon de Pierre Corneille, mise en scène Jean Serge, Festival de Barentin * 1977 : Arrête ton cinéma de Gérard Oury, mise en scène de l'auteur, théâtre du Gymnase * 1980 : Douceur de Pierre Boudot, mise en scène Jean-Pierre André, Chapelle Saint-Roch * 1986 : Le Tombeur de Robert Lamoureux, mise en scène Jean-Luc Moreau, théâtre de la Porte-Saint-Martin, théâtre des Variétés * 1988 : La Liberté ou la mort d'après Danton et Robespierre d'Alain Decaux, Stellio Lorenzi et Georges Soria, mise en scène Robert Hossein, Palais des congrès de Paris * 1998 : Yalta ou Le Partage du monde de Vladimir Volkoff, mise en scène de l'auteur, Théâtre Mouffetard * 1998 : La Frousse de Julien Vartet, mise en scène de l'auteur, théâtre des Mathurins * 1999 : Archibald de Julien Vartet, mise en scène Jacqueline Bœuf, Théâtre Édouard VII * 2001 : Le Pseudonyme de Louise Doutreligne, mise en scène Jean-Claude Idée, Théâtre Montparnasse * 2007 : Jean-Paul II - N'ayez pas peur ! d'Alain Decaux, mise en scène Robert Hossein, Palais des sports de Paris * 2010 : Dix petits nègres, d'Agatha Christie, mise en scène Ivana Coppola, Carré Bellefeuille * 2011 : J'entends des voix de Philippe Lamblin * 2011 : Churchill, la décision qui sauva le monde de Bernard Fripiat, mise en scène Guillaume de Moura * 2013 : Antigone, mise en scène de Frédéric Desbordes, au théâtre Les 50 et au théâtre Micromegas * 2015 : Un sommeil de plomb, de Christine Meron, mise en scène de Guillaume de Moura, à la Coupole d'Helfaut Filmographie Cinéma * 1974 : Les Suspects de Michel Wyn * 1976 : Mado de Claude Sautet * 1991 : Mon père, ce héros : le notable * 1998 : Les Couloirs du temps : Les Visiteurs 2 : le soldat qui capture Jacquouille * 2015 : A Love You de Paul Lefèvre * 2019 : Chamboultout d'Éric Lavaine : l'avocat Maître Roland ou professeur Antoine dans le roman. * 2019 : J'accuse de Roman Polanski : Georges Charpentier, l'éditeur d'Émile Zola. Courts-métrages * 2001 : Art’n Acte Production de Farid Dms Debah : Monsieur Hermann * 2004 : Vita ex Musica, film d'étudiants de Supinfocom : le narrateur * 2005 : Exit de l'ESMA : le docteur * 2006 : Garde-fou de Slimane-Baptiste Berhoun : le psy * 2007 : Engrenage de Jean-Frédéric Chaleyat : Joseph Crapanzano * 2007 : Hugh de l'ESMA: le chaman * 2008 : Vincent, le Magnifique de Pascal Forney : le narrateur * 2015 : La Chambre des rêves : le maitre d'hôtel * 2016 : Asteria de l'ESMA: Marcus * 2016 : Ad Vitam Aeternam de l'ESMA: l'Ankou *2017 : Le Sceau de la corruption de Tom Bielinski : le Prêtre * 2017 : Un si long chemin de Loïc Jaquet * 2017 : Lex Daemonium de Maxime Cuvelier : Dr. Kaufmann * 2017 : On s'est fait doubler ! de Nicolas Ramade : le premier narrateur * 2018 : Le Grand Georges de Julien Pestel : le narrateur Télévision * 1967 : Antoine et Cléopâtre de Jean Prat : Claudius * 1969 : Le Songe d'une nuit d'été de Jean-Christophe Averty * 1971 : Ubu enchaîné de Jean-Christophe Averty * 1976 : Le château des Carpathes de Jean-christophe Averty ( Baron de gorks. ) * Le Mouchoir de nuages de Tristan Tzara, adapté par Jean-Christophe Averty : Le poète, Hamlet * 1980 : Commissaire Moulin : Max * 1980-1981 : L'Aéropostale, courrier du ciel (mini-série TV) : Antoine de Saint-Exupéry * 1983 : Quelques hommes de bonne volonté (mini-série TV) réal. François Villiers * 1988 : Les Guignols : voix off * 1995 : L'Allée du Roi de Nina Companeez : Monsieur de Louvois * 2002 : Julie Lescaut, épisode 2 saison 11, Amour blessé de Klaus Biedermann : Berthier * 2007 : Famille d'accueil, épisode « Une bouteille à la mer » : Michel * 2008 : Plus belle la vie : René Cassagne, le père de Benoît * 2017 : Groland : voix off * 2019 : Alice Nevers : Maurice Lecompte * 2019 : Boyard Land : voix off Webséries * 2011 : 42e étage et Enquête au 42e étage, web-série de Slimane-Baptiste Berhoun : le DRH * 2013 : Le Joueur du Grenier : Home Alone : Jean-Louis la chaussette * La Dernière Série avant la fin du monde : voix off * 2014 : Christmas de FloBer : voix off * 2015 : What the Cut épisode 36 de Antoine Daniel : voix off de l'introduction * 2015 : Les Aventures de Néo et Broken : voix-off * 2015 : Révisons Nos Classique 5 : voix off de l'épisode * 2016 : Le Joueur du Grenier '': ''Les jeux en FMV : Jean-Louis la chaussette * 2016 : L'incroyable Odyssée : Frøm * 2017 : Cursed Sea épisode 3 : Capitaine : Garde Prisonnier * 2017 : SaturdayMan : voix off *2019 : Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood EN 18 MINUTES de Re:Take : Alex Louis Armstrong RE: TAKE|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1UD85haoxU|consulté le=2019-11-22}} Spectacles *2015 : Jeff Panacloc perd le contrôle : Professeur Abitbol *Depuis 2003 et pour chaque spectacle de la Lice des Grandes Médiévales d'Andilly on peut reconnaître sa voix dans le personnage "Modillac d'Andilly", Narrateur d'Andilly *Depuis 2017 : Voix du druide Diviciacus pour le spectacle historique d'Autun "Autun entre Ombres et Lumières" *2017-2018 : Voix du narrateur samouraï pour la tournée du groupe IAM fêtant les 20 ans de l'album L'École du micro d'argent. *10-11 Mars 2018 : Voix du narrateur pour les concerts symphoniques "Disney : Tale as Old as Time". Voxographie Cinéma Films * Morgan Freeman dans : (41 films) ** Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs (1991)Doublage de la version longue de 2003. : Azeem ** Impitoyable (1992) : Ned Logan ** Les Évadés (1994) : Ellis Boyd « Red » Redding ** Alerte ! (1995) : Général Billy Ford ** Poursuite (1996) : Paul Shannon ** Le Collectionneur (1997) : Alex Cross ** Amistad (1997) : Théodore Joadson ** Pluie d'enfer (1998) : Jim ** Deep Impact (1998) : le président Beck ** Nurse Betty (2000) : Charlie ** Le Masque de l'araignée (2001) : Alex Cross ** Crimes et Pouvoir (2002) : Charles W. Grimes ** La Grande Arnaque (2004) : Walter Crewes ** La Guerre des mondes (2005) : narrateur ** Edison (2005) : Moses Ashford ** Batman Begins (2005) : Lucius Fox ** Une star dans ma vie (2006) : lui-même ** Slevin (2006) : le Boss ** Le Contrat (2006) : John Carden ** Festin d'amour (2007) : Harry Stevenson ** The Dark Knight : Le Chevalier noir (2008) : Lucius Fox ** The Code (2009) : Keith Repley ** L'Incroyable Histoire de Winter le dauphin (2011) : Docteur Cameron McCarthy ** The Dark Knight Rises (2012) : Lucius Fox ** La Chute de la Maison Blanche (2013) : Allan Trumbull, le président de la Chambre des représentants des États-Unis ** Oblivion (2013) : Malcolm Beech ** Insaisissables (2013) : Thaddeus Bradley ** Last Vegas (2013) : Archie ** Transcendance (2014) : Joseph Tagger ** L'Incroyable Histoire de Winter le dauphin 2 (2014) : Dr. Cameron McCarthy ** Ruth et Alex (2014) : Alex Carver ** Lucy (2014) : Professeur Samuel Norman ** L'Honneur des guerriers (2015) : Bartok ** Ted 2 (2015) : M. Patrick Meighan ** Code Momentum (2015) : Sénateur ** La Chute de Londres (2016) : Allan Trumbull, vice-président des États-Unis ** Insaisissables 2 (2016) : Thaddeus Bradley ** Ben-Hur (2016) : Cheikh Iderim ** Braquage à l'ancienne (2017) : Willie Davis ** Casse-Noisette et les Quatre Royaumes (2018) : Drosselmeyer ** La Chute du Président (2019) : Allan Trumbull ** The Poison Rose (2019) : Doc * James Earl Jones dans : ** Jardins de pierre (1987) : sergent-major « Goody » Nelson ** Jusqu'au bout du rêve (1989) : Terence « Terry » Mann ** À la poursuite d'Octobre rouge (1990) : amiral James Greer ** Meteor Man (1993) : Moses ** Jefferson à Paris (1995) : Madison Hemings ** Gimme Shelter (2013) : père McCarthy * Tom Lister, Jr. dans : ** L'Homme de guerre (1994) : Blades ** Friday (1995) : Deebo ** Wishmaster 2 (1999) : Tillaver ** Next Friday (2000) : Debo ** Confidence (2003) : Harlin * Michael Dorn dans : ** Star Trek : Générations (1994) : lieutenant Commander Worf ** Star Trek : Premier Contact (1996) : lieutenant Commander Worf ** Star Trek : Insurrection (1998) : lieutenant Commander Worf ** Star Trek : Nemesis (2002) : lieutenant Commander Worf ** Star-Trek : La Nouvelles Guerre du Siecles (2019) : lieutenant Commander Worf * George Kennedy dans : ** Y a-t-il un flic pour sauver la reine ? (1988) : Ed Hocken ** Y a-t-il un flic pour sauver le président ? (1991) : Ed Hocken ** Y a-t-il un flic pour sauver Hollywood ? (1994) : Ed Hocken * Brian Cox dans : ** Braveheart (1995) : Argyle Wallace ** Au revoir à jamais (1996) : Dr. Nathan Waldman ** The Boxer (1998) : Joe Hamill * Philip Baker Hall dans : ** Zodiac (2007) : Sherwood Morrill ** Monsieur Popper et ses pingouins (2011) : Franklin * Lance Henriksen dans : ** Jennifer 8 (1992) : Sergent Freddy Ross ** Super Mario Bros. (1993) : le roi de Dinohattan * Ernest Borgnine dans : ** Bienvenue à Gattaca (1997) : Caesar, le vieil homme de ménage ** Baseketball (1998) : Ted Denslow * William S. Taylor dans : ** Roméo doit mourir (2000) : Harold ** Willard (2003) : M. Garter * Michael Clarke Duncan dans : ** Comme chiens et chats (2001) : Sam (voix) ** Spot (2001) : agent Murdoch * John Rhys-Davies dans : ** Le Médaillon (2003) : commandant Hammerstock-Smythe ** King Rising, au nom du roi (2006) : Merrick * John Goodman dans : ** Transformers : L'Âge de l'extinction (2014) : Hound (voix) ** Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) : Hound (voix) * Sam Waterston dans : ** Miss Sloane (2017) : George Dupont ** Une femme d'exception (2018) : Erwin Griswold * 1988 : Split Decisions : Lou Rubia (Carmine Caridi) * 1990 : Danse avec les loups : Oiseau bondissant (Graham Greene) * 1990 : L'embrouille est dans le sac : Kirkwood (Ken Howard) * 1990 : Joe contre le volcan : Marshall (Ossie Davis) * 1990 : La créature du cimetière : Warwick (Stephen Macht) * 1991 : Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs : Petit Jean (Nick Brimble) ( ) * 1992 : Sidekicks : Stone (Joe Piscopo) * 1993 : Last Action Hero : La Mort (Ian McKellen) * 1994 : Les Maîtres du monde : Ressler (Yaphet Kotto) * 1994 : Brainscan : le détective Hayden (Frank Langella) * 1995 : Mortal Kombat : voix de Goro (Kevin Michael Richardson) * 1995 : Showgirls : Andrew Carver (William Shockley) * 1996 : Mars Attacks! : le général Casey (Paul Winfield) * 1996 : Liens d'acier : Les (Taurean Blacque) * 1996 : Space Jam : Charlie le coq (Bill Farmer) * 1996 : L'Héritage de la haine : Sam Cayhall (Gene Hackman) * 1996 : Fantômes contre fantômes : Shérif Walt Perry (Troy Evans) * 1996 : Les Fantômes du passé : Charles Evers (Bill Cobbs) / Walter Williams (Brock Peters) * 1998 : Minuit dans le jardin du bien et du mal : Sonny Seiler (Jack Thompson) * 1998 : Hors d'atteinte : Daniel Burdon (Wendell B. Harris Jr.) * 1999 : Perpète : Willie Long (Obba Babatundé) * 1999 : Oxygen : Phil Kline (Frankie Faison) * 2000 : Company Man : Sénateur Biggs (Jeffrey Jones) * 2001 : A.I. Intelligence artificielle : Teddy (Jack Angel) * 2001 : Docteur Dolittle 2 : le juge B. Duff (Victor Raider-Wexler) * 2002 : Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones : Lama Su (Anthony Phelan) * 2002 : Arac Attack, les monstres à huit pattes : Léon (Jay Arlen Jones) * 2002 : Le Seigneur des anneaux : Les Deux Tours : Ugluk (Nathaniel Lees) * 2002 : Mauvais piège : l'agent Chalmers (Gary Chalk) * 2002 : Arrête-moi si tu peux : Paul Morgan (Steve Eastin) * 2003 : La Ligue des gentlemen extraordinaires : Capitaine Nemo (Naseeruddin Shah) * 2003 : Le Divorce : Piers Janely (Stephen Fry) * 2003 : Le Maître du jeu : juge Harkin (Bruce McGill) * 2003 : Elfe : le père Noël de chez Gimbel (Artie Lange) * 2004 : Pusher 2 : Du sang sur les mains : Le Duc (Leif Sylvester) * 2005 : Serenity : Shepherd Book (Ron Glass) * 2005 : Dirty : Spain (Keith David) * 2006 : Le Prestige : le juge (Daniel Davis) * 2009 : Le Monde (presque) perdu : Enik (John Boylan) * 2010 : Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - : Gellert Grindelwald (Michael Byrne) * 2011 : Numéro Quatre : principal Simms (Garrett M. Brown) * 2011 : La Planète des singes : Les Origines : César (Andy Serkis) * 2011 : Les Sorcières d'Oz : le Magicien d'Oz (Christopher Lloyd) * 2013 : Max Rose : Lee Miller (Lee Weaver) * 2014 : The Homesman : révérend Dowd (John Lithgow) * 2014 : Les dix Commandement : Major Vincent Schivi (John Kennedy) * 2015 : Bad Asses on the Bayou : Earl Morgan (John Amos) * 2016 : Ma vie de chat : Stein (Serge Houde) * 2016 : Johnny reste tranquille : John Seller (Marc Goldman) * 2016 : Bad Santa 2 : le distributeur des costumes de l'association (Dean Hagopian) * 2017 : The Hero : Lee Hayden (Sam Elliott) * 2017 : Brawl in Cell Block 99 : l’examinateur (Mike Hodge) * 2017 : Sweet Virginia : Lou Hopkins (Garry Chalk) * 2019 : Holy Lands : l'acteur qui joue Harry (Christian Erickson) Films d'animation * 1946-1963 : Série de films sur Charlie le Coq : Charlie le coq (3e voix) * 1954-1964 : Taz, le diable de Tasmanie : Taz (2e voix, série de courts métrages) * 1989 : Le Petit Dinosaure et la Vallée des merveilles : le grand-père de Petit-Pied * 1990 : Les Jetson : Le Film : Alfredo Falbala * 1993 : Les Quatre Dinosaures et le Cirque magique : Rex * 1997 : Space Jam : Charlie le coq * 1997 : Hercule : Zeus * 1998 : Le Monde magique de la Belle et la Bête : Baignoire * 1998 : Fievel et le Trésor perdu : de La Ferulle * 1999 : Fantasia 2000 : James Earl Jones * 2000 : Titi et le Tour du monde en 80 chats : Charlie le coq * 2001 : Barbie : Casse-noisette : Grand-Père Drosselmeyer * 2002 : Barbie, princesse Raiponce : Hugo, le dragon * 2003 : Le Château dans le ciel : le Général * 2003 : Les Looney Tunes passent à l'action : Charlie le coq * 2005 : Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa : Alex Louis Armstrong * 2006 : Lucas, fourmi malgré lui : le Chef du conseil * 2007 : Barbie, princesse de l'Île merveilleuse : Ministre Royal * 2007 : Blanche-Neige, la suite : le narrateur * 2010 : L'Apprenti Père Noël : le Père Noël * 2013 : L'Apprenti Père Noël et le flocon magique : le Père Noël * 2014 : La Grande Aventure Lego : VitruviusDoublé par Morgan Freeman en version originale. * 2016 : L'Âge de glace : Les Lois de l'Univers : le narrateur (et Neil deBuck Weasel, le scientifique dans la tête de Buck) * 2016 : Tous en scène : le grand père de Meena * 2018 : L'Envol de Ploé : Shadow Court-métrage * 2017 : On s'est fait doubler ![https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYeVRbX2hhM « court-métrage On s'est fait doubler ! »] sur YouTube.com. : le narrateur Télévision Téléfilms * 1999 : La Vie secrète d'une milliardaire : Buck Duke (Joe Don Baker) *2001 : Attila le Hun : Le narrateur * 2009 : Des mains en or : Pasteur Ford (Reuben Yabuku) * 2009 : Un regard sur le passé : Hank Bentley (Peter Jason) * 2011 : 9 mois et un coussin : Harry Vandenberg (Dieter Hallervorden) * 2011 : Face à la tornade : Stephen Winters (Todd Duckworth) * 2013 : Muhammad Ali's Greatest Fight : Chauncey Eskridge (Chuck Cooper) * 2014 : Une ombre sur le mariage : Eddie Breen (Julian Christopher) Séries télévisées * Ron Canada dans : ** Weeds (2006): Joseph ** Brothers & Sisters (2006) : Brigadier General Hendrix (saison 1, épisode 10) ** |''A la Maison Blanche'' : Le Sous-Secrétaire d'État Theodore Barrow (1er voix) ** The Strain (2015) : le Maire George Lyle ** The Orville : (depuis 2017) : Amiral Tucker * Tony Todd dans : ** 24 heures chrono : détective Michael Norris (saison 3) ** 24 heures chrono : Benjamin Juma (saison 7) ** The Event : général Whitman * Tyrees Allen dans : ** Alias : Gordon Dean ** Women's Murder Club : détective Warren Jacobi ** Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior : détective RichardsonBenoît Allemane sur RS Doublage (saison 1, épisode 8) * Ron Glass dans : ** Firefly : Shepherd Derrial Book ** Shark: juge Stewart Fenton **' 'Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD'' : Dr. Streiten * Clarke Peters dans : ** US Marshals : Protection de témoins : Norman Baker / Norman Danzer ** Show Me a Hero : Robert Mayhawk ** The Blacklist: Redemption : Richard Whitehall * Robert Gossett dans : ** The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires : commandant Russell Taylor ** Major Crimes : Russell Taylor * Daniel von Bargen dans : ** Malcolm : commandant Spangler ** FBI : Portés disparus : chef Patrick FinnBenoît Allemane sur Doublage Séries Database (saison 2, épisode 8) * Frankie Faison dans : ** Sur écoute : Ervin H. Burrell ** Grey's Anatomy : William Bailey * Blu Mankuma dans : ** Stargate SG-1 : Shérif Knox ** Smallville : Franklin W. Stern (saison 9, épisode 18) * Daniel Benzali dans : ** Murder One : Theodore Hoffmann ** Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue : Graham Reifield (saison 3, épisode 3) * Louis Gossett Jr. dans : ** Extant : Quinn, père de Molly ** The Good Fight : Carl Reddick * 1984-1989 : Rick Hunter : Capitaine Dolan (John Amos) * 1993 : X-Files : Aux frontières du réel : Chef de section Joseph McGrath (Frederick Coffin) (saison 1, épisode 10) * 1993 : Le Rebelle : Kavanaugh (Frederick Coffin) (saison 1, épisode 11) * 1994 : Scarlett : Grand Sam (Paul Winfield) * 1995-1996 : Le Client : Juge Harry Roosevelt (Ossie Davis) * 1996 : MillenniuM : Inspecteur Thomas (William Lucking) (saison 1 épisode 12) * 1998-1999 : Mortal Kombat: Conquest : Shao Khan (Jeffrey Meek) * 1999-2000 : Roswell : River Dog (Ned Romero) * 2000-2001 : Queer as Folk : le directeur du Q-Market * 2000-2002 : À la Maison-Blanche : Robbie Mosley (Gregalan Williams) * 2002 : FBI : Portés Disparus : Frankie (Thom Barry) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2002-2003 : Firefly : Derrial Book (Ron Glass) * 2004 : New York Police Blues : Joe Brockhurst (Ron Dean) * 2004 : Century City : Ralph Shkolnik (Graham Beckel) * 2004-2005 : New York 911 : Capitaine Cathel "C.T." Finney (Charles Haid) * 2006-2012 : Vie sauvage : Anders Du Plessis (Deon Stewardson) * 2008 : Underbelly : Graham Kinniburgh (Gerard Kennedy) * 2008 : Fear Itself : George Clayton (Eric Keenleyside) (épisode 13) * 2008 : Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor : Pasteur Jonas (William Stanford Davis) * 2010 : Breaking Bad : Narrateur pour la publicité de Los Pollos Hermanos (Fernando Escandon) (saison 3, épisode 9) * 2011 : Boardwalk Empire : Isaac Ginsburg (Peter Van Wagner) * 2011 : Body of Proof : Al Chapman (Barry Shabaka Henley) (saison 1, épisode 2) * 2011 : Leverage : Charlie Lawson (Danny Glover) (saison 4, épisode 4) * 2011 : American Horror Story : Détective Granger (Charles S. Dutton) * 2012 : Bunheads : Michael (Richard Gant) * 2012 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Leroy Jethro Moore (Billy Dee Williams) (saison 10, épisode 5) * 2013 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Lamar Addison (Ben Vereen) (saison 11, épisode 11) * 2013 : Vikings : Tostig (Angus MacInnes) (saison 1) * 2013 : Mob City : Bunny (Ernie Hudson) (2 épisodes) * 2014-2019 : Jane the Virgin : le narrateur (Anthony Mendez) * 2015-2017 : Madam Secretary : Le président de la cour suprême (Morgan Freeman) * 2018 : Les Désastreuses Aventures des orphelins Baudelaire : Hal (David Alan Grier) * 2018 : The Team : Henning Schultz (Waage Sandø) Téléfilm d'animation * 2002 : Inspecteur Gadget : Affaire inclassable : Dr.Gang Séries d'animation *''Action Man : Missions extrêmes'' : Docteur X *''Angel Heart'' : Mammouth *''IRIA: Zeiram the Animation'' : Bob *''Animaniacs'' : le Narrateur *''Argaï, la prophétie'' : Pacha *''Chris Colorado'' : Amiral Jack Mitchell * Débil Starz : Sherlock Holmes (épisode Blackchapel) *''Dragon Flyz'' : Dread wing *''Fairy Tail'' : Alya, Taurus *''Fullmetal alchemist'' : Alex Louis Armstrong *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' : Alex Louis Armstrong, Zampano, général Gruman (deuxième voix) ainsi que de très nombreux personnages à apparition unique *''Gargoyles, les anges de la nuit'' : Goliath *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' : père de Miyabi, Mizuchima, le réalisateur de cinéma *''Heidi 3D'' : Le grand-père d'Heidi *''Kangoo Juniors'' : Sam, le père Mathieu, Balthazar Di *''MÄR'' : Babbo * Le Livre de la jungle, souvenirs d'enfance : Baloo Adulte *''Tous en boîte'' : Zeus / Commissaire Finot / Horace (Qui est qui) *''Hercule'' : Zeus *''Momie au Pair'' : Akeltonton *''Mon ami Grompf'' : Grompf *''Redwall'' : Frère Mathusalem, Ombre *''SOS Croco'' : Barry *''Super Baloo'' : Baloo *''Tara Duncan'' : Maître Chem *''Totally Spies!'' : Edison et autres voix additionnelles *''Vil Con Carne'' : Hector Con Carne *''W.I.T.C.H.'' : Vathek ; le père de Irma Lair et autres voix additionnelles *''Equipières de choc'' : le patron de l'auto-école (dans le 27ème épisode) * 1992 : Batman : le Maire Hill (2e voix, saison 1, épisode 5) et Arnold Stromwell (1er Voix, saison 1, épisode 12) * 2002-2003 : Gadget et les Gadgetinis : Dr. Gang et le général Sir * 2004 : Teen Titans : Les Jeunes Titans : le narrateur (saison 2, épisode 20) * 2007 : Gurren Lagann : Magin, le Grand Prêtre du village d'Adai * 2008-2010 : Wakfu : Grougaloragran et narrateur * 2009 : Archer : Crenshaw (saison 1, épisode 1) Documentaires * 2001 : National Geographic : À La Recherche de l' Arche de Noé / A La Rencontre Du Déluge : le narrateur * 2010 : Voyage dans l'espace-temps : le narrateur *2012 : Expédition Abanda, À La Recherche du Crocodile Orange : le narrateur * 2013 : Le Fabuleux Destin de Sian l'éléphant : le gardien * 2014 : Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey : le narrateur * 2016 : The Story of God : le narrateur * 2017 : Les lois de l’Attraction Mentale : le narrateur du documenteur * 2017 : Maroc, l'innocence sacrifiée : le narrateur Publicités * « Voltaren » * 3617 VERIF et 3617 EURIDILE * Frosties : Tony le tigre . * Freedent Winter Fresh * Cassettes vidéo de Walt Disney durant les années 80-90 * Intermarché * « Voltaren » * Uncle Ben * Thés Éléphant * Sader * Yaourt à la grecque * Epic Mickey * Game Duell * Carrefour en 2012 * Plantes et Jardins * Paranormal Dragitivity Haribo DragibusPublicité internet Paranormal Dragivity en 2014 * Cité numérique en 2015 * Destiny : Le Roi des corrompus en 2015 * KFC (publicité pour la ) en 2017 *Voix du Père Noël dans la publicité pour M&M's en 2018 *McDonald's pour la campagne des Schtroumpfs en 2018 *Disneyland Paris Jeux vidéo * 1992 : Alone in the Dark : Conteur de certains livres * 1993 : Alone in the Dark 2 : Conteur de certains livres * 1993 : Link: The Faces of Evil et Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon : Le Roi Harkinian, Ganon (dans Zelda: Wand of Gamelon), personnages secondaires * 1995 : Alone in the Dark 3 : Conteur de certains livres * 1995 : Full Throttle : Plusieurs personnages * 1996 : Blazing Dragons : Le Roi Artifur * 1996 : Une poupée pleine aux as : Mac * 1996 : Toonstruck : Le garde des toilettes * 1996 : The Pandora Directive : Jackson Cross * 1997 : Krush Kill n' Destroy (KKND) : Narrateur et Général des Survivants * 1997 : Lands of Lore: Guardians of Destiny : Le Draracle * 1998 : John Saul's Blackstone Chronicles : L'Asile Maudit : Malcolm Metcalf * 1999 : Hype: The Time Quest : Zatila * 1999 : Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver : Kain, l'Ancien * 1999 : Might and Magic VII : Seigneur Markham et voix joueur * 1999 : The Longest Journey : Émissaire du peuple Obscur et de l'Esprit des bois * 1999 : Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance : Commandant du croiseur Défiance * 1999 : Star Wars, épisode I : La Menace fantôme : Les droïdes de combat / Pêcheur de Naboo / Un marchand de l'Arène de Mos Espa * 2000 : Looney Tunes Space Race : Charlie le coq * 2000 : Looney Tunes Racing : Charlie le coq * 2001 : Diablo II: Lord of Destruction : Qual Kehk * 2001 : Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers : Hagrid * 2001 : Le Roi Lion : La Formidable Aventure de Simba : Mufasa * 2001 : Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 : Kain, l'Ancien * 2002 : Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain : Kain * 2003 : Legacy of Kain: Defiance : Kain * 2003 : Les Looney Tunes passent à l'action : Charlie le coq * 2004 : Halo 2 : Tartarus * 2004 : Call of Duty : Le Jour de gloire : le narrateur et le général Leonid Belov * 2004 : Scaler : Looger * 2004 : Sherlock Holmes : la Boucle d'argent : Sherlock Holmes * 2005 : Batman Begins : Lucius Fox * 2005 : Fahrenheit : l'officier Martin McCarthy, le père de Lukas Kane et un membre du conseil des Oranges * 2005 : Guild Wars : Héros spectral * 2005 : MediEvil Resurrection : Narrateur et La Mort * 2005 : New York, police judiciaire : Jeu, Set et Meurtre : Inspecteur Lennie Briscoe * 2006 : Gothic 3 : Différents orcs * 2006 : Guild Wars Nightfall : Narrateur, et général Morgahn * 2006 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Yen Sid * 2006 : Les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes : La Nuit des sacrifiés : Sherlock Holmes * 2006 : The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning : Terrador * 2006 : Titan Quest : Empereur de Jade et marchand d'armes à Athènes * 2007 : Command and Conquer 3 : Les Guerres du Tiberium : Narrateur du Nod * 2007 : Les Simpson, le jeu : Commentateur du musée de l'espace * 2007 : Mass Effect : Sovereign * 2007 : Sherlock Holmes contre Arsène Lupin : Sherlock Holmes * 2007 : STALKER: Shadow of Chernobyl : Doc * 2007 : The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night : Terrador * 2007 : The Witcher : Vesemir * 2007 : Overlord: aubergiste * 2008 : Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures : Kalanthès, prêtre d'Ibis * 2008 : Command and Conquer 3 : La Fureur de Kane : Narrateur du Nod * 2008 : Fable 2 : L'Abbé d'Oakfield * 2008 : La Légende de Spyro : Naissance d'un dragon : Terrador * 2008 : Le Pic rouge : Alek Snevar * 2008 : World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King : Sartharion * 2008 : Looney Tunes: Cartoon Conductor : Charlie le coq * 2009 : Sherlock Holmes contre Jack l'Éventreur : Sherlock Holmes * 2009 : Dawn of War II : Voix off du QG des Space Marines ,Cyrus, Martellus et Techmarines * 2009 : Anno 1404 : le narrateur * 2009 : Risen : Inquisiteur Mendoza * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Duncan * 2009 : The Saboteur : Duval Mingo et personnages secondaires allemands * 2009 : Brütal Legend : Pitboss * 2010 : Alan Wake : Pat Maine, l'animateur radio nocturne de KBF-FM * 2010 : BioShock 2 : Charles Milton Porter (DLC ''L'antre de Minerve)'' * 2010 : Dante's Inferno : Alighiero, le père de Dante * 2010 : Epic Mickey : Yen Sid * 2010 : Heavy Rain : Manfred * 2010 : Mass Effect 2 : Patriarche et Gatatog Uvenk * 2010 : Splinter Cell: Conviction : Lucius Galliard * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : Colonel Grang * 2011 : DC Universe Online : Lucius Fox * 2011 : Les Sims Medieval : Voix off du prologue et Duc Kendoh * 2011 : Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure : Stump Smash * 2012 : Diablo 3 : Zoltun Kulle * 2012 : Epic Mickey 2 : Le Retour des héros : Yen Sid * 2012 : Skylanders: Giants : Stump Smash et Tree Rex * 2012 : Lego Le Seigneur des anneaux : Saroumane * 2013 : BioShock Infinite : Premier fanatique * 2013 : DmC: Devil May Cry : Phinéas * 2013 : Rayman Legends : Le Bulleur des rêves * 2013 : Sonic Lost World : Zavok * 2013 : StarCraft 2: Heart of the Swarm : Zurvan / l'Ancien * 2013 : Tearaway : le Narrateur * 2013 : PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale : Narrateur de l'histoire de Daniel Fortesque * 2014 : WildStar : L'Archonte * 2014 : Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn: Ramuh * 2014 : Skylanders: Trap Team: Buzz l'entraîneur des Skylanders * 2014 : Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel : le Mérif * 2014 : Assassin's Creed: Rogue : Juhani Otso Berg * 2014 : Project Spark : narrateur * 2014 : Hearthstone : Heroes of Warcraft : Malorne * 2014 : The Elder Scrolls Online : Mulaamnir (extension Elsweyr sortie en 2019) * 2015 : Everybody's Gone to the Rapture : Frank * 2015 : Lego Dimensions : Gandalf le gris / Sinok * 2015 : Skylanders Superchargers : Buzz * 2015 : Assassin's Creed Syndicate : Juhani Otso Berg * 2015 : Fusion et métamorphoses : narrateur * 2016 : World of Warcraft: Legion : Sénégos, Kester Chercheloin * 2017 : Horizon Zero Dawn : Rost * 2017 : League Of Legends : Galio (refonte) * 2017 : The Elder Scrolls: Legends : Kellen * 2017 : Sonic Forces : Zavok * 2018 : Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales : Brouver Hoog * 2018 : Overwatch : Le Père Noël dans le court-métrage "Cookiewatch" * 2019 : Anno 1800 : le narrateur * 2019 : Team Sonic Racing : voix additionnelles * 2019 : Man of Medan : le conservateur d'histoires * 2019 : Astérix & Obélix XXL 3 : le Menhir de Cristal : le narrateur Web-séries En 2013, il participe vocalement à la vidéo du Joueur du Grenier, Joueur du Grenier - Home Alone en effectuant la voix du personnage de La chaussette de Noël. À noter une légère faute d'orthographe lors de l'apparition de son prénom au générique. Il refait une apparition dans l'épisode de mai 2016 : Joueur du Grenier - Les jeux en FMV où il incarne le même personnage. Il se met dans le rôle du père Noël sur la chaîne Révisons nos Classiques dans le RNC#5. Il fait également une apparition dans le What The Cut #36 d'Antoine Daniel pour la voix d'introduction et double, en 2016, le personnage de Frøm dans la web-série L'incroyable Odyssée. En 2017, il fait une apparition dans une web-série amateur se nommant Cursed Sea pour doubler un garde prisonnier''.'' * 2013 : Joueur du Grenier - Home Alone : La chaussette de Noël * 2015 : What The Cut #36 : Narrateur * 2015 : Tchaïkovski - Spécial Noël (Casse Noisette) RNC#5 : Le père Noël * 2016 : Joueur du Grenier - Les jeux en FMV : La chaussette de Noël * 2017 : Cursed Sea épisode 3 : "Capitaine" : Un garde prisonnier * 2018 : L'Épopée temporelle : Léonard de Vinci * 2019: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood EN 18 MINUTES | RE:TAKE : Alex Louis Armstrong Musique * ... pour petites oreilles : le maestro * 1976 : Patrick je t'aime de Sheila : voix du début * 2013 : Marvel de IAM : voix d'introduction * 2014 : Les Portes du pénitencier de Shtar Academy : voix d'introduction *2018 : Avoir de l'argent de Youssoupha : pont à 2'52'' Radio * 1976 : RMC, Toute la vérité (émission narrative où il raconte des histoires un peu dans le style de Alain Decaux) * 1980 : RMC, Les Signes du destin, coanimé avec Françoise Hardy. * 1993 : Voix antenne Fun Radio * 1998 : Voix antenne de la radio régionale Forum * Début des années 2000 : Voix antenne de la radio régionale Vibration * Depuis 2005 : narrateur de L'Histoire de Jack Rose, feuilleton musical de Bertrand Bichaud et Jean-Baptiste Roumens, diffusé sur la Radio Suisse Romande / La 1re * Depuis 2007 : Voix antenne de Radio pluriel * 2008 : narrateur de Chroniques des Ombres, série BD-Vidéo écrite par Pierre Bordage *2016 : voix de jingles radio pour Horizon (radio régionale dans le nord pas de calais) Livres Audio * Charles Wilson, lecture par Benoît Allemane, ''Robin des bois'' (roman, éditions Fabbri), 1997 * Daniel Defoe, lecture par Benoît Allemane, Robinson Crusoé (roman, éditions Fabbri), 1997 * Charlotte Voake et Christian Wasselin, lecture par Benoît Allemane, Hector Berlioz (biographie, collection Découverte des musiciens, Gallimard Jeunesse Musique et Erato Disques), 1998, * Charlotte Voake et Yann Walcker, lecture par Gaëlle Savary et Benoît Allemane, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (biographie, collection Découverte des musiciens, Gallimard Jeunesse Musique et Erato Disques), 1998, * Charlotte Voake et Catherine Weill, lecture par Benoît Allemane, Frédéric Chopin (biographie, collection Découverte des musiciens, Gallimard Jeunesse Musique et Erato Disques), 1999, * Charlotte Voake et Marielle D. Khoury, lecture par Benoît Allemane, Henry Purcell (biographie, collection Découverte des musiciens, Gallimard Jeunesse Musique et Erato Disques), 1999, * Dan Simmons, lecture par Benoît Allemane, Terreur (roman) https://www.audible.fr/pd/Thriller-et-SF/Terreur-Livre-Audio/B076PKTLL2 Commentaires * Dans les jeux Legacy of Kain, Benoît Allemane ne double pas Kain dans Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. * Benoît Allemane ne reprend pas le rôle de Vesemir dans The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Voxographie sélective de Benoît Allemane (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Benoît Allemane (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Incomplet